1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an audio conference system, a method of providing an audio conference system having enhanced security and authentication, and a method of provisioning the audio conference system with enhanced security and authentication.
2. Background Information
Global audio conference services are offered by service providers for persons to host conference calls. Often times, companies enlist the services of service providers so that the employees of the companies can host conference calls with other participants. For various reasons, the employees may attempt to host conference calls with participants from different countries. Generally, the employee dials an in-country telephone number, assigned to the conference bridge by the service provider, and after a prompt, the employee enters a host access code, sometimes referred to as a leader access code. Participants also dial into an in-country telephone number and enter a participant access code to join the conference call initiated by the host. Participants dialing in before the host does so are typically placed in queue or on hold until the host dials in. Once the host dials in, the participants on hold are joined with the host on a conference call. There are two different call flows. That is, in a first, the host and participant use the same access code and then then host enters an additional host access code. In a second, the host and participant enter unique access codes. The host enters a host code and the participant enters a participant code. In a typical scenario, a prompt instructs “if you are the host, press the star key”. After the host presses the star key, the host is prompted to enter the host code, and the conference begins once the host code is entered. For each of the two call flows, the host is identified by the authentication system.
Unfortunately, audio conference services are subject to fraud, and global audio conference services are no exception. Audio Conference Services, also known as Global Audio Conference Services, provide in-country local phone numbers for callers in those countries to dial and join the conference call. Global audio conference services provide a subset of in-country telephone numbers, where a company can often request additional telephone numbers if they have host and/or participants from those countries.
With respect to global audio conference services in particular, hackers have employed automated dialing systems that are used to determine the access codes associated with a conference call number of a service provider. Once the hackers obtain a valid access code, they can host numerous unauthorized conference calls and generate a great deal of charges. In addition to the financial aspect associated with this fraudulent practice, some of the unauthorized conferences calls may be used for unscrupulous or illegal activities, possibly including relating to terrorism. Further unauthorized conference calls can consume carrier resources, taking resources away from authorized conference calls.
As there are millions of conference calls hosted by employees of customers each month, it is very difficult for the company to distinguish authorized conference calls from unauthorized conference calls. As a result, service providers can unknowingly charge its customers for unauthorized conference calls. Consequently, service providers risk losing customers if its customers become aware or suspect that they are being billed for unauthorized conference calls. Further, the reputation of the service provider is at stake if customers and potential customers believe that its conference call service is not secure or is at risk for hacking or other illegal activities.
To date, attempts at solving the problem have been the use of a phone number with an access code. The access codes can include a minimum and maximum string of digits. Sometimes the access codes expire after a certain period of time, forcing users to periodically select new access codes. Other measures have included preventing sequential or repeating of digits within the string of access code digits, and preventing the use of previously used access codes. While helpful, these methods have not eliminated hackers from acquiring access codes and hosting unauthorized conference calls. What is needed is a conference system having enhanced security and authentication protocols.